defandomcom-20200214-history
Datei:Roast Sticky, Saucy Ribs at Home, Courtesy of Curtis Stone
Description Who hasn't watched Netflix's House of Cards and sighed with longing as Frank gnaws on Freddy's famous barbecue ribs? Chef Curtis Stone sympathizes, and that's why he decided to team up with Netflix to develop a homemade take on the ribs. "Now we all can sink our teeth into those sticky, saucy ribs right along with Frank! These ribs are served with a barbecue sauce more like the one you'll find in North Carolina (where Frank is from originally) - one with plenty of vinegar, mustard, and a touch of heat," Curtis explains. For the House of Cards season two premiere on Feb. 14, it's the obvious choice for supper. From Curtis Stone Freddy’s Sticky, Saucy Barbecued Ribs IngredientsSpice Rub 1/4 cup packed light brown sugar 3 tablespoons sweet paprika 2 teaspoons black pepper, freshly ground 2 teaspoons kosher salt 1/2 teaspoon cayenne pepper 1/2 teaspoon ground cumin  Barbecue Sauce 2 tablespoons canola oil 1 yellow onion, chopped 3 garlic cloves, finely chopped 1 teaspoon smoked paprika 1/2 cup whiskey 1 1/4 cups cider vinegar 2 cups reduced-sodium chicken broth 1 1/2 cups ketchup 1 cup honey 2 tablespoons worcestershire sauce 2 tablespoons yellow mustard 1 teaspoon kosher salt 1/2 teaspoon black pepper, freshly ground 1/4 teaspoon cayenne pepper Ribs 4 racks (2 1/2-pounds each) pork baby back ribs Directions To prepare the spice rub: The day before you cook the ribs, make the spice rub. In a medium bowl, mix the brown sugar, paprika, black pepper, salt, cayenne pepper, and cumin together. Place the ribs on 2 large baking sheets, and rub the ribs all over with the spice mixture. Cover, and refrigerate for at least 4 hours and up to 24 hours. To make the barbecue sauce: In a large saucepan, heat the oil over medium heat. Add the onion, and cook, stirring often, for about 5 minutes, or until tender. Stir in the garlic, and cook for about 3 minutes, or until the garlic is tender. Stir in the paprika, then stir in the whiskey and vinegar, bring just to a simmer, and cook for 3 minutes. Stir in the broth, ketchup, honey, worcestershire sauce, mustard, salt, black pepper, and cayenne. Bring the sauce to a simmer over high heat. Reduce the heat to medium-low, and simmer uncovered, stirring often to prevent scorching, for about 30 minutes, or until the sauce reduces and thickens slightly. Remove from the heat. To bake ribs: Position the racks in the center and upper third of the oven, and preheat the oven to 375°F. Cover the ribs on the baking sheets with foil. Roast the ribs for 45 minutes. Rotate the baking sheets, and baste the ribs with barbecue sauce, and re-cover them with foil. Roast an additional 1 1/2 hours, or until the ribs are tender and the meat has shrunk from the ends of the bones. For the last 10 minutes of cooking, uncover the ribs, baste them with the barbecue sauce every few minutes or so, allowing the sauce to set before applying the next coat. Using a large sharp knife, cut the racks into individual ribs. Arrange the ribs on a platter, and serve with the remaining sauce on the side. Information Category Main Dishes, Pork Cuisine North American Yield 8 servings Cook Time 7 hours 30 minutes print recipe Kategorie:Videos